Margaret Kemikaru
Margaret Kemikaru '''(マーガレットケミカル Māgarettokemikaru) is a former mage of Mermaid Heel and now an alchemist and a S-Class mage of the guild Fairy Tail. Appearance Margaret is a black haired girl that is up to her thigh. She has a violet eyes ang has a glasses. She has a light skin and she is wearing a black longsleeves with a lime green necktie with a polka dots design. She wears a stripe violet skirt with a pale green at the end. She also wears a white belt in her belly and as her footwear she wears a black boots. Also the last but not the least, she wears a torn white lab gown, and her guild mark is in her shoulder blade coloured violet. Personality Margaret si a noisy girl that is very clever. She is noisy but the words she says have a lot of sense. She loves to drink tea, especially mint tea. She has a lot of likes, but it all goes in one word potion. She always brew potions when she has a free time. She never use her free time for nonsense things. History Margaret is from a wealthy family, but because of her "money mother" she was donated into a chemical factory named, "B-rew™'". In that she grew old until she met Chemio, the owner of the factory. She was taught how to brew potions and mix chemicals. Until one day, Chemio tried to drown her into a pool of all chemicals. Luckily, she did not drown, with the mixtures of chemicals the created a new potion, "Anti-chemical poison". She drank almost a 1/4 of the potion and inherrited the talent to resist chemicals, there is where she got her nickname, "The Chemical". Magic and Abilities The Alchemist: Margaret has only one magic, and it is '''The Alchemist'. She can summon potions, draughts, elixirs, brews, cordials, drafts, drams, drinks, libations, liquids, liquors, medicines, mixtures, nips, philters, remedies, restoratives, spirits, elements, stimulants, tonics, balms, chemicals, fragrances, slimes, spell liquids, viruses, aromatics and a lot more. She uses this for fighting, healing, escaping and supporting. *'Carbon Monoxide Smoke Bomb': Margaret throws a smoke bomb filled with carbon monoxide that can kill people. *'Oxygen Straw': Margaret brings out a white straw that releases oxygen when she sips. She uses this when the place is not filled with oxygen. *'Cadmium Electric Rain': Margaret throws a lot of magic bateries in the air filled with cadium, anyone who get hit will be electrified. *'Mercury Glow': Margaret gets a bulb full of mercury that hen she throws light comes out. *'Hydrochloric Acid Tonic': Margaret throws a tonic filled with hydrochloric acid that can burn the enemy with its corrosive power. *'Liquid Nitrogen Draught': Margaret throws a draught quickly that with its speed it can cut through and froze the enemy internally. *'Acid Fragrance': Margaret throws a lot of acid fragrances that has the ability to take away the sense of smell of the enemy. *'Poison Injection': Margaret rushes forward and attacks with a giant syringe that is full of poison. *'Dust Bomb': Margaret throws a bomb that releases dust. *'Arachnophobia Killer': Margaret uses this to her enemies who hates spiders. She throws a bottle full of spiders with venom and can kill them in less than one minute. *'Vermin Barrage': Margaret throws a lot of vermin to the enemy causing them to faint. *'Bella Donna Needle': Margaret throws a needle full of Tropaine alkaloid to kill the enemy. *'Ageing/Aging Potion': A potion that depending on the amount taken, ages the drinker to various ages. *'Alihotsy Draught': A potion from the Alihotsy plant; causes hysteria. *'Armortenia': The world's strongest Love Potion; does not create real love, just powerful obsession. *'Poison 306': A poison that looks like a purple and green blob that can poison the enemy internally. *'Caturday Surprise': A potion that Margaret uses to stop enemies through magic cats. After she throw the bottle on the ground, magic cats spreads to the enemy. *'Ice Slime': A frozen slime that has the ability to create ice spells. *'Fire Slime': A burning slime that has the ability to summon lava and to create fire spells . Major Battles